Human?Andalite?What is she?
by Kara2
Summary: A girl is caught spying on the Animorphs. She says she has flashes about Andalites. Can she be trusted? Or is she Visser Three in disguse?


****

Prologue 

__

I ran through the field. I was grazing as I ran. It was nice to be running around again. That injury Filoin-Hitae-Gyeru gave me put me out of commission for a long time. Ah, but now I can run again. 

"Karah-Axtine-Quytite." A voice called. 

The voice didn't pop into my head as it was supposed to. I heard it with my ears. I used my stalk eyes to get a full view of the field. I didn't see anything that could have made the voice. 

"Karah-Axtine-Quytite." A voice called again. 

It was no mistaking it. Someone or something was calling my name. I heard it clearly this time.

Who or what are you? I asked. 

Certainly not an Andalite, I thought. 

"I am an Ellimist." The Ellimist said. 

An Ellimist? You are real?! I asked. 

"Yes. We are real." The Ellimist said. 

What do you want with me? I asked.

"To help the human race." The Ellimist said. 

You should get a great warrior to help you. I am a mere girl. I told him.

"Adult warriors will not agree to be taken away from this planet." The Ellimist told me.

What makes you think I will? I said.

"We have been watching you. You show great interest in the humans." The Ellimist said.

That is true. I will help the humans. I told him.

"Good." The Ellimist said.

I was surrounded in a blue light. I wanted to see how I was going to be transported but, for some reason, I closed all my eyes. Your memory will be erased, I heard the Ellimist say.

Then I drifted into a sleep.

I opened my eyes. 

"That was a nice nap. Now it's time to catch some prey." I said. 

I used my nose to track some food. Then I saw a Jinbun. I flapped my wings and was flying after it. Dinner is served, I thought. 

"I seemed to have put you on the wrong planet." I heard a voice say.

I landed. 

"Who are you? Another being who wants to be dinner?" I asked.

"Well, being a Kyrune certainly makes you bloodthirsty." The thing said.

Before I had time to do anything, a blue light surrounded me. I struggled to get free but, I couldn't. I closed my eyes again. I am going to be HIS dinner, I thought. Now I have to erase her memory again, I heard the thing say before I fell asleep or I think died. 

I opened my eyes.

"Waaaahhhh!" I cried. 

"Honey, get me her bottle!" a figure said. 

****

Chapter One (Kara's View)__

I walked to the park. Blazer, my German Shepherd, was by my side. He had his ball in his mouth. _Why did we have to move here? I had a great life in Boston. Not so sure about this junky place. Sure they have The Gardens theme park but no one here's going to be my friend. Not unless I join The Sharing like mom and dad tell me to. _I thought. 

"Woof! Woof!" Blazer barked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

We were at the park. I walked over to the big field, where Blazer could play catch for a while. When we got there, Blazer dropped his ball. I picked it up. Then I threw it. He brought it back. Again and again. Over and over. I threw that ball, he gets it. I thought some more about The Sharing. _If I join, I could meet a lot of people like me. Most of them are lonely like me. That's what my parents think anyway. That's such a big club. They wouldn't know you by name. The higher people wouldn't even know my face. If I joined a smaller club, everyone would know my name after a while. That'd be nice. Who would let me in their club? _I asked myself. 

I was so deep in thought, I didn't notice some people coming. I threw the ball before I could stop myself. Blazer went after it. I didn't want to be around these people. Not right now. I looked for a place to hide. I saw a bushy, tall, climbable tree. I climbed it. _Blazer will be able to find his way home. They'll take him home anyway, if they find him. _I thought.

"Hey, boy! What are you doing here?" a tall, brown haired boy asked Blazer.

Blazer just wagged his tail. Then he dropped the ball in the boy's hand. Blazer barked. 

"I wonder what he wants." The boy said.

"Probably wants you to play catch with him, Jake." A black girl told the boy.

__

He's probably Jake. Now who are the other people? I asked myself.

"We really don't have time." A tan skinned boy said.

"Yeah. We came here to have a meeting." A tall, blonde girl said impatiently. 

"Okay, Go home dog." Jake said. 

Blazer didn't move. He just sat there wagging his little tail. He looked like he lost his little doggie mind. 

"Does it even have an owner?" the tan boy asked.

"Yes it does. Look at the collar, Marco." The blonde girl said as she pointed to Blazer's Blue collar.

__

Let's see he's probably Marco. Now who is that kid who looks like all of those kids mixed together? I thought.

"Leave it. It's a German Shepherd. They are a really smart dog breed." The black girl told everyone.

"Y-y-essss. Very smart like Lassieeeee." The mixed boy said. 

__

Whoa, that kid has some problems. Or maybe he just learned English. If they hang out with him, would they hang out with me? I asked myself.

"Ax you watch that show?" Marco asked.

__

Ax. A strange name. The boy is strange. He must be from out of the country. I thought.

"Yesssss." Ax said.

"Enough with the sounds, Ax." Jake said.

"Yesss, Prince Jake." Ax said.

"Have I told you not to call me that?" Jake asked.

"Yesss, you have Prince Jake." Ax answered. 

__

Prince Jake? What? I thought.

"Where's Tobias?" the blonde girl asked.

"He should be here already." The black girl replied.

"Let's move. We wouldn't want this dog to chase Tobias." Jake said.

"It would be nice revenge. Tobias scratching this dog up." Marco said. 

"The dog is not Euclid. Don't be mean to it." Jake said.

The group moved right next to the tree I was in. _Oh great. Why did I hide anyway?_ I asked myself. 

Blazer followed them. 

"Giiiiveee hiiiis ball back." Ax said, "It worksss in Lassieeee." 

"Okay." Jake said as he tossed Blazer's ball to Blazer.

Blazer caught it in his mouth. Then he looked up at the tree for a millisecond. Then he headed home. _Please don't let them know I'm in this tree._ I begged. 

A while later, a boy came. 

"Hey, Tobias!" the black girl said.

"Hi, Cassie." Tobias said.

__

Why do I want to know their names now? I need to worry about if I can stay in this tree until they leave. I thought.

"I had to use my human morph. Too many eagles were flying around." Tobias told everyone.

When Tobias said morph, it was like I was in a different world. One minute in the tree the next FLASH I'm watching a blue hand touching a blue box. 

Karah-Axtine-Quitite a voice says.

The voice was in my head but, it didn't bother me. I trot up to where the instructor is holding a blue box. I touch the box. I tingly sensation goes through my hands. I trot down. 

FLASH! 

I touch a bird with too many wings. A Kafit bird. The bird flaps it's wings and tries to get away. When I touch it, it becomes tame for a minute. Then the instructor takes the bird away. I think about the bird. I start to shrink. Then my arms become huge wings. My front legs disappear, my back legs become small and clawed. Feathers replace my fur. I am a Kafit bird. I open my wings and fly off. The exhilaration of flight! Soaring, gliding, flying! Then the bird's instincts surface, they tell me to find food. I obey. No, no! I am not a bird! I am an Andalite! My brain surfaces again. 

FLASH! 

****

Chapter Two (Kara's View)

I am back in the tree. No wait, I'm not. I'm in a barn. Four human faces look at me. One bird face. One alien face. The alien looks familiar. I was just that kind of alien in my flash.

She is awake. the alien said. 

"Where am I?" I ask them.

"You're in Ca-" Marco starts to say but gets cut off by a look Jake gives him. 

I stood up. Jake nods at the alien. The alien's tail blade is suddenly at my throat. Jake walks up to me.

"What is your name and why are you spying on us?" Jake asked me.

"My name is Kara. I really didn't mean to spy on you. I was playing catch with Blazer. You came and well….I climbed up a tree……I didn't want to be with people right then. Then I think I fell out because of the flashes I had." I said. 

"Flashes?" Cassie asked. 

"I had a flash about me being a blue deer like him." I said pointing to the alien," I had one about a bird having too many wings. A Kafit bird someone called it." 

She saw the Kafit bird? someone or something said in my head.

"I saw a bird with too many wings what's the big deal with that? Oh and who spoke in my head?" I asked calmly. 

She heard my private though-speak? How could she? someone or something asked.

FLASH!

The words private-thought speak echoed through my mind. Then the words Andalite, Kafit bird, Karah-Axtine-Quintite were added to the echo. Then Images swirled in my head. One of a blue deer, another of the blue box, the bird with too many wings, a picture of a slug-like creature. It was like in the flash but, here I saw the images swirl in a tornado. The words were repeated over and over. 

FLASH!

I was lying on the ground again. The Andalite's tail blade was still on my throat. I had a slight headache from the tornado of images. 

"She's awake again." Marco said. 

"What happened?" Cassie asked.

"I had another flash. A tornado of images and words." I answered.

She has flashes just like Cassie and me had when we found Ax. a voice said. 

"I don't know about you Cassie and whoever said that, but my flashes are very realistic, it's like I lived them." I told them.

That was private thought-speak! the voice yelled. 

Everyone looked at me. Even the hawk up in the rafters. I felt the Andalite's tail blade twitch. 

FLASH!

I was still in the barn. I felt something pop out of my butt. Then something popped out of the top of my head. I felt two legs sprout out of my stomach. I looked down. I saw two deer-like legs. _This is gross._ I thought. My hands turned blue and grew too many fingers. I felt an itch spread out throughout my body. I couldn't stand it any more, I fainted. Blonde haired girl, Jake, and Marco caught me, I think. 

FLASH!

I looked around. I wasn't looking around with my head, I was using the eyes on top of my head. It was just like in my flashes. This was too much for me. I screamed in my head, since I didn't have a mouth.

AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! 

Well, it doesn't look like Visser Three. another voice said. It sounded like Jake. Only he wasn't here. A tiger, a wolf, a bear, a gorilla, a hawk, and the Andalite were here.

I moved my tail a bit. _Is this a flash or real life? I am not an Andalite am I?_ I thought.

This is real life. I'm not sure about WHAT you are a Tobias-like voice answered. 

Do you think that it's Visser Three, Ax? blonde girl voice asked.

It is a she. I do not know. She could be one of his morphs. I do not think he would acquire a female Andalite. someone I presumed was Ax replied.

GET ME OUT OF THIS BODY! I AM A HUMAN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! I screamed in thought-speak. I was panicked. I thought I was human. The Flashes might say otherwise but to me I AM HUMAN.

We do not know how to get you out of that body. You say you are human but how do we know you are not a yeerk? Ax asked me.

FLASH!

The tiger, the wolf, the bear, the hawk, the gorilla, and the Andalite were in this flash. I was running in a field. A voice kept calling my name. An Ellimist talked to me. Then I disappeared in a blue light.

FLASH!

What was that? a Marco-like voice asked.

It is called a _Yurapo_ it is like someone letting you see their memories. Ax answered.

I felt the energy in me slowly being drained. I didn't know why. It was like the _Yurapo _or whatever was talking my energy as payment for those animals/aliens seeing my memory. 

I…don't feel….very…..good…… I said right before I fell down. No one caught me this time. 

****

Chapter Three (Jake's View)

The girl Andalite fell. 

What should we do with her? Marco asked.

I say we keep her for three days to see if she has a yeerk in her head. Tobias answered.

I agree with Tobias. I said.

Me too. Rachel said.

Yeah, but what about her girl form? Her family would be very concerned right? Marco asked.

Ax could morph her if she returns to that form. Cassie offered.

We couldn't do that. No one here knows her personality. Tobias said.

Tobias is right. Now what do we do? Rachel asked.

We could put a yeerk in her head. Ax said.

WHAT?!?! I yelled along with everyone else.

Well, if she has a yeerk in her head, Cassie in yeerk morph wouldn't be able to get in. If there isn't, then Cassie can spend the time looking in the girl's memory. Ax said as if it was no big deal.

Cassie would you do that? I asked her.

I knew she didn't like doing that but, we had to make sure the girl wasn't a yeerk. It'd be much easier to do that then keeping her three days for nothing. If she was a yeerk, we would have to keep her for three days, though. _If_ _Cassie wasn't the only one with a yeerk morph…_I thought.

I'll do it. Cassie answered.

Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs and if anyone would, the can use the new words, aliens, and Kara (the new character).

Author Note: If you liked that part…. review and tell me if I should continue. Oh and sorry about the misspelled words! I'm not a very good speller.

__


End file.
